


Breathing’s Just A Rhythm

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: It's a quarter past two in the morning, Boyd is awake, on watch. He's been smoking and drinking coffee, looking up at the night sky, thinking of what his life will be like after the war. His name is wrapped in pain and fear, as it often is at this time of night.
Relationships: Boyd “Bible” Swan/OC
Kudos: 3





	Breathing’s Just A Rhythm

“Boyd?” 

It's a quarter past two in the morning, Boyd is awake, on watch. He's been smoking and drinking coffee, looking up at the night sky, thinking of what his life will be like after the war. His name is wrapped in pain and fear, as it often is at this time of night. 

“Ally,” he says, placing his mug down. 

“Boyd?” Alice moves slowly, hesitation on her step, a ghost behind her shoulder, whispering you will be alone, he will die this night. 

“Ally.” Boyd knows this script well, has been rehearsing it for months. “Come sit by me.” 

“Where are we?” 

“In Belgium,” Boyd speaks softly, draping a jacket over her shoulders. 

“You died.” 

“It was a nightmare, Ally,” Boyd is careful when he pulls her onto his lap, wrapping the jacket tighter around her, she’s shaking and he doesn't know if it's from the cold or from fear. It doesn't matter. “Just a nightmare.” 

“Boyd…” His name is a cry of pain, a whimper muffled against his chest. He waits for her to speak again, because she always does. “You died, you died, and I tried to wake you and you wouldn't.” 

“I know, but I’m here. I’m here, Ally, I’m here.” Boyd rocks them back and forth, whispers reassurances and kisses the top of her head. 

It's half past three and Boyd is awake, on watch. He's running his fingers down her hair and murmuring the words of the only lullaby he knows. She repeats his name in breathless gasps, holding onto him as she cries. “Ally,” he says. “Ally, Ally, I love you. Do you know where you are, sweetheart?” 

“Belgium?” She asks in a small voice. 

“Yes,sweetheart, that's right .” He kisses the top of her head again. 

“Boyd?”

“Ally.” He knows this script well. 

“Boyd, tell me about our kids.” 

Boyd is all too happy to talk about their future life, after the war. He holds her tight as he speaks, one hand rubbing circles on her back until she falls asleep against him. “Well, there’s Jim and Molly…” 

It's four o’clock and Boyd is awake. He drinks cold coffee from his mug and looks down at the treasure sleeping in his arms. He smiles when he looks up at the sky. Yes, he knows this script well.


End file.
